


Post-Break Up

by Chenx3



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenx3/pseuds/Chenx3
Summary: This is just my point of view on these delicate babe's breakup.





	Post-Break Up

Josie’s P.O.V  
It’s been a week. It feels like a year.  
A year of pain. A year of crying myself to sleep everyday. A year of seeing the love of my life just walk by me and say nothing. It feels like a year, but it’s only a week. A week since she just broke it off. My heart. Our relationship. My life.  
I can’t seem to function properly.  
How am I suppose to when all I see is her?  
This was not meant to happen. We were supposed to be happy together. We were supposed to be in love. We were supposed to be having the time of our lives falling in love with each other. What the hell went wrong?

Penelope’s P.O.V  
There she is.  
God she’s so beautiful.  
I hate seeing her this sad. I hate that I did that to her. I didn’t want to. What I wanted was to love her till the end of times. What I wanted was to hold her in my arms every night. But what I want is not what is important. She needs to put herself first. I can’t be with her if I’m taking a part of her for my selfish reasons. She will never put herself first if she has me in her life.  
It’s been a week since I broke it off.  
Only a week but it feels like a year. A year of pain, a year of seeing her cry her heart out, and I wish I could hold her. But I can’t. I have to seem strong so she’ll get over me. But I hate every second that I’m away from her.

 

Author’s P.O.V  
Josie is in her room, crying again. It’s all she does this past week. Cry, and miss her ex. And she hates herself for it, because her ex seems just fine. Did any of the words she said meant anything to her?  
She remembers the day Penelope first told her she loved her. It was the happiest day of her life.

*FLASHBACK*

Josie and Penelope was laying down in Josie’s bed. They were watching Josie’s favorite movie. Josie had her head on Penelope’s chest, feeling so peaceful and happy. She appreciated those kind of moments. Because it was so simple, yet so loving. Josie looks up to look at Penelope, and Penelope was already staring at her for a few minutes. Josie smiles at her, kissing her cheek.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Josie says, winking at Penelope.

Penelope smiles at her silly girlfriend.  
She opens her mouth to say something, but decides otherwise.

“Is everything okay?” Josie turned around to lay on her stomach, resting her head on her hands. Penelope nods, she seems nervous.

“P, what is it? Did I do anything wrong?” Penelope shakes her head. 

“Then what is I-“ Penelope cuts her off.

“I love you” Penelope says, making Josie raise her eyebrows in surprise. 

She takes it in. This amazing girl that’s in front of her, loves her. She thought to herself that she loved moments like this, because they were so simple. But this moment may be simple, but she will remember it forever. She will cherish it forever. 

“I love you too” Josie smiles at her, feeling a warm wave wash over her whole body.

Penelope pulls Josie closer to her, pecking her lips, holding her in her arms.

“I don’t want this moment to ever end” Josie whispers, feeling a little sad that they couldn’t stay there forever.

“Don’t worry, we have forever” Penelope whispered, kissing Josie’s forehead.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Josie’s eyes fill up with tears as she lets out a quiet sob. What changed? They were so happy back then, she said it was forever. What could’ve changed her mind?  
What did Josie do that made Penelope break it off?  
She didn’t have the answers and it killed her from the inside. She wanted to confront Penelope about it. She wanted to talk to her, to yell at her, to hug her. She needed to stand strong, and talk to her ex. But she knew better than that. She knew that the second her eyes will meet Penelope’s, she will lose every ounce of power and courage she has. The eyes that once held so much love are now empty. Nothing but coldness radiating from them. And it hurts Josie. How can a person change so quickly.  
There’s a knock on Josie’s door, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looks at the time, seeing it’s past midnight. Who could it be this late? She opens the door, revealing her best friend, Hope. Josie was so deep inside her own thoughts she didn’t realize her face is covered in tears. She looked a mess. Josie looks at Hope confused.

“Hi.. I heard some sniffing from your room, so I decided to come and be with you, to try and take your mind off of it” Hope says, opening her arms for Josie.

That’s all Josie needed before she started crying again, harder this time. She walks into Hope’s arms, sobbing. Hope holds her tightly, letting her get it all out.  
When Josie opens her eyes, she sees Penelope standing next to her own room’s door, which is right in front of Josie’s, looking at her. Josie pulls away from Hope’s hug, looking at her.  
There’s a silence conversation happening between them. Their eyes are locked. Penelope sees Josie’s tear stained face, her heart breaking, but her face stays the same. No expression to reveal how truly broken she is.  
On the other hand, Josie wears her heart on her sleeve. Her face is wet from tears, her eyes are red and puffy. It makes her angry, to feel so useless. She doesn’t want Penelope to see her like that. Like a broken mess. She doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing what she caused. She wanted to be strong in front of her. But her body is locked in its place.  
Hope looks at Josie, and then at Penelope. 

“Come on, let’s dry these tears” Hope whispers softly, pulling Josie inside, closing the door without giving Penelope another look. 

“I hate her” Josie whispers before her eyes fill up with tears again.

But she knows she lying. She doesn’t hate her. If she hated her she wouldn’t be a mess right now. If she hated her, all of this mess would be easier. She doesn’t hate her, she loves her with every inch of her aching body. But she won’t admit it out loud. She can’t. She won’t. Hope takes her into her arms, hugging her again. It hurts Hope to see her friend like that. Broken. Restless.  
She wants the best for her.

Penelope is laying in her bed. Her heart is still shattered from earlier when she saw Josie’s face. She hated every moment of this. She hated that she caused so much pain to Josie. She’s the love of her life. They were supposed to be happy, in love, and most importantly, together. Every second she was apart from her was painful. But she had to do it. For Josie.  
In times like this, when all seems bad, and sad, she thinks about her special moments with Josie. Like the time she first asked Josie out to a date. It was a while ago, but she remembers every detail. 

*FLASHBACK*

Penelope was nervous.  
She and Josie were getting closer, and it excited her, yet she didn’t know what it means. She didn’t know if Josie saw her as more than a friend. But for her to find out, she had to ask her.  
As Josie was walking with her to her room, talking about homework, Penelope cut her off.

“Do you want to go out with me? For like, dinner?” Penelope asks randomly, making Josie stop in her place, looking at Penelope, surprised.

“Like a date?” Josie asks curiously.

“I mean.. Yeah, like a date” Penelope smiles at her, waiting for her response.

“Yeah, I’d love to” Josie smiles at her.

“I’ll pick you up at 8?” Penelope asks.

“Sounds perfect” Josie blushes as she walks into her room.

“Bye JoJo” Penelope says, making Josie giggle.

She wanted everything to be perfect. She knew they couldn’t sneak outside of the school, so she had to improvise. She collected small candles from Witchcraft class, and placed them all inside her room. She took some lights from the Christmas trees that were left after the holiday, and tied it on the walls of her room. She sneaked into the kitchen and prepared pancakes. She cut some fruits into a bowl, and when she finished, she grabbed everything and took it to her room.  
She placed a big blanket on the floor, along with two bean bags she had layng around her room. She puts on some music, and took a second to admire her work. The room had a romantic, chill vibe, which is exactly what she aimed for. She quickly dressed up nicely for her girl, noticing it’s almost 8. When she finished doing the last touches to her makeup, it was exactly 8. She walked out of her room, closing the door to keep the surprise hidden, knocking on Josie’s door.  
The door opened to reveal a beautiful, very shy Josie. Penelope’s heart starts pounding in her chest looking at her. Josie blushes harder under Penelope’s stare, covering her face.

“Nooo, don’t cover your face. You look so beautiful Jo” Penelope smiles at her.

“You look beautiful yourself” Josie says, her eyes devour Penelope’s looks.

“We should get going since it’s such a long walk” Penelope chuckles, offering her hand to Josie.

Josie gladly takes it. They take one step towards Penelope’s room, which is conveniently right in front of Josie’s. Penelope look at Josie, smiling.

“Are you ready?” Penelope asks her. Josie nods and Penelope opens the door for her.

Josie’s jaw drops just a little as she looks around Penelope’s room in awe.

“You did all of that?” Josie asks, shocked.

“Of course. For you” Penelope says, making Josie blush.

“Come on, let’s sit” Penelope says, as both of them sat down on the blanket.

Penelope takes the food out, much to Josie’s shock.

“How did you know pancakes was my favorite?” Josie asks.

“I listen” Penelope says, making Josie’s stomach turn around and flip around.

“What made you ask me out?” Josie asks as she doesn’t understand where did she get the courage to be so bold.

“Well, we were getting close, and I feel like the chemistry between us is really great, and I wanted to be brave for once, and ask my crush out” Penelope admits, feeling herself getting nervous around Josie.

“I’m glad you asked me” Josie says softly, looking lovingly at Penelope.

They spent a few hours together, talking, and laughing. And when it was getting late, Penelope walked Josie to her door.  
Josie turns around to face Penelope.

“I had a really great time” Josie says shyly, making Penelope smile.  
She kisses Josie’s cheek softly, smiling at her.

 

“I did too, Goodnight JoJo” Penelope says softly as she turned around to her room, giving one last glance towards Josie’s direction, seeing she has a love struck expression on her face.  
She giggles and enters her room, closing the door, resting against it. A huge smile on her face. At that moment she knew she loved her.  
Josie enters her room, a big smile on her face, as she rests against her door. She felt the happiest she has even been, knowing that she has Penelope in her life.

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

Penelope is laying in her bed, tears are now streaming down her face. It’s the first time since the break up that she let herself cry. And the tears never end. They just keep on coming.  
She's thinking about how she made herself believe, that if she broke Josie's heart, then it would make her stronger. Maybe she was wrong.

Josie is in her room. Sitting on the floor. Her knees are up, wrapped in her arms, as she rests her chin on her knees, tears are streaming down her face as she thinks about the breakup.

*FLASHBACK*

Josie and Penelope just returned from the best date of their lives.  
It was filled with laughter, and kissing, and just, pure love.  
What Josie didn't realize, that it would be their last. Penelope gave her 100% to make sure that this date would be their best one yet.  
She knew it would be their last, because she thought about it before about a thousand times.  
It killed her to know that she has to smile and pretend everything is alright, when everything was far from that.  
She had to be on her best behaviour, so Josie won't notice that something is wrong.  
Penelope thought about breaking up with Josie for a while. Not because she didn't love her. Josie was her everything.  
And because of that, she wanted to make sure Josie was taking care of herself first, and only then, would she be fine with dating her.  
It was weird for Penelope, because she's normally selfish. But she couldn't bring herself to be selfish around Josie.  
She wanted the best for the love of her life. She wanted her to have the best life that she could ever have, even if it means leaving her to do it without her.  
But she would never leave her completly. She would always be there to try and pick her up when she's down.  
When they arrived to Josie's door, Penelope dropped the act she was playing, letting her true emotions creep up to her face. Josie noticed immdiately.

"What's wrong?" Josie asks softly, placing her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry JoJo.. But I have to do this" Penelope says, pain is laced in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Josie asks.

"I love you so much.. And it's because I love you, that I have to do this" Penelope continues.

"Penelope what are you talking about?" Josie asks eagerly.

"It's over" Penelope whispers, looking right into Josie's eyes.

Josie's face crumbles.

"What do you mean?" Josie asks, pain and shock is what her voice is made of.

"I don't see another way to put it. It's over. We're over." Penelope pulls out her bitchy side.  
The side Josie never saw before. Not to her at least.

"But why? Was it something that I did? We just had the best date we ever had.." Josie says, not accepting it as it is.

"It was the best date we ever had. But it was also our last date. It's over Josie" Penelope says, turning around to her door, reaching for the handle, only to be stopped by Josie's voice.

"So that's it? Everything we've been through has meant nothing to you? You're just breaking up with me? Just like that?" Josie asks, tears are filling up in her eyes.

Penelope's heart shatters to million pieces. But she has to keep her strong, bitchy facade in tact.

"Just like that" Penelope says bluntly, opening her door, closing it quickly, before breaking down quietly, resting against her door.

"It had to be done" she thinks to herself, but it's not comforting her. She feels as her heart was ripped out of her chest, and stabbed with a thousand knives.  
Josie was her heart. Josie was her love. Josie was her everything.

Was.

Was.

Was.

She tries to wrap her head around that word.  
She never thought that she'll use it when it comes to Josie.  
Josie is still the love of her life. Josie is still her everything. That won't ever change. Even if they are not together.

Josie is still outside her door.  
She refuses to accept the event that just occurred right in front of her.  
Why would she do that?  
The date they just returned from was literally perfect.  
She wants to go inside Penelope's room and ask her. But she knows Penelope won't open the door. So she decided on another idea.  
She sits right in front of Penelope's door, knowing that there is no way that Penelope will just sleep this off.

"Penelope, I know you can hear me.." Josie says softly, tears are streaming down her face.

"I love you so much, please, don't leave me" She continues.

"You promised me this is forever.." a sob escapes her trembling lips.

Penelope sits at the other side of the door, tears are streaming freely down her face. She broke her promise. She broke her heart. She knew how scared Josie was to give her her heart.

"You were supposed to be my safe place. My home. Don't leave me Penelope, please.." Josie cries for her girl, but get no response. 

She place her hand on Penelope's door, her heart is begging for Penelope to reach out and hold her. She's left with nothing but silence, alone in the doorway. 

After a few minutes of silence, Penelope hears Josie's door closing, feeling broken.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Josie is pulled away from her thoughts once again by a knock on the door.  
She wipes her tears away, opening the door to reveal Penelope.  
"Hey" Penelope says.  
"Hi" Josie whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you won't kill me.  
> Come yell at me @ItzPosie on twitter.


End file.
